User blog:Spikewitwicky/October 23rd, 2017 - Spike's Journal Entry
I'm back on Earth. Hopefully for decent stretch of time. I can't believe I'm saying that. 20 years ago, I couldn't wait to get back to Cybertron. But now, with a little kid , I don't want to be too far from her. OK, let's get to the big thing. I MET SOMEONE FROM ANOTHER SPECIES! I was at Encore's bar. Here's the weird thing: Encore is actually stocking Cybertron with Earth beer. I'm definitely not going to be up there to drink a keg of Octoberfest. So, I have no idea where that beer will go. But apparently, there's enough species from different worlds that frequent the place. Case in point a few days ago. I THINK her name is Poise. She's a Nebulon. From a planet, obviously called Nebulous. So, Nebulons are far more like us than Transformers. They're close to us in size. The have the same general "build" - 2 eyes. A nose. A mouth. Hair. I THINK Poise is female, but there's so much I don't know from our short time together (strangely enough, she asked if I could help her with her ship - I HOPE I fixed it. But given I had absolutely zero exposure to their technology, I was pretty much flying blind. Their engine system SEEMS to be running on combustible technology). Anyway - I don't know their life span. I don't know their genders (do they have more than one? Is it sort of like that Ursula LeGuin book The Left Hand of Darkness where their genders are fluid?). So, I've never met another species before OTHER than the Autobots. God, I can't even believe I'm saying THAT. One species is life altering enough. But anyway - Poise asked if she could 'drop me off' on Earth. I said I already had a ride (I did, so I wasn't lying). But NOW, I'm getting a strong vibe that she wants to visit Earth. So, I spoke with Crosscut . He wants to establish a dialogue. But now, I pretty much have to "prep" Earth to this reality. I honestly think people will be more freaked out with Nebulons than Transformers, because Transformers - well, they're definitely aliens. They don't look like us. They certainly have a longer lifespan. But Nebulons - they're just enough like us for humans to form their own connections with them. I'm hesitant to even think of telling John MacLeod that they're coming. If he's already aggressive toward our neighbors south of our border, God knows how he's going to react to this. Crosscut said the UN was the ideal first place to start. I would agree wholeheartedly. But Crosscut went and threw a nice little wrench in my plan. He said I need to be careful, because maybe Poise is a spy. So...awesome. Already, this is a delicate matter - and that is if all things are "prime." Meaning Poise wants to establish a dialogue. She comes in peace. And there's no thought of exploiting our resources. That scenario alone is difficult to juggle. And to bring THAT element in... It's like I'm playing chess against a master player. And Crosscut now just said "oh, instead of chess, we're playing 3-D chess now, but it's the same difficulty setting as the regular chess." Also, it should be known that Poise acted very nonchalantly toward me. It would be akin to my reaction if I was welcoming someone from Autobot City who was from Nigeria. Are there many people from Nigeria where I am and at Lookout Point High School? No. But it's not like it's such a rarity that it's a culture shock. So, I'm guessing Nebulons have done space travel for some time. Poise told me that our society will probably need another 20,000 years of evolution before space travel becomes commonplace. I don't know if it's THAT much, but at the same time, the speed of light is nowhere fast enough to get where we need to be going. So, she may have a point. She said it in a tone though like she expected that I would be present for this to happen. So that's ANOTHER question - what are their life spans? Are they as short as ours? Anyway - a ton of shit to think about. And I've got repair bay duty most of this week. Category:Blog posts